Overhead lines (e.g., transmission lines, power lines, suspended lines, etc.) tend to oscillate back and forth. The oscillations often include high-amplitude, low-frequency oscillations of the line due to wind. The oscillations occur most often in the vertical plane, although horizontal and rotational motions are also possible. The oscillations of the line cause fatigue problems both within the line and to any structures to which the line is coupled. In the case of power lines, the oscillations add significantly to the stress on coupled insulators and pylons, which raises the risk of mechanical failure of the power system. Additionally, the oscillations can have amplitudes that are sufficient to exceed operating clearances.